Нейрокомпьютер
Нейрокомпьютер — устройство переработки информации на основе принципов работы естественных нейронных систем.Дунин-Барковский В. Л., Нейрокибернетика, Нейроинформатика, Нейрокомпьютеры, В кн.: neuroschool.(narod.ru)/books/neurinf.html Нейроинформатика / А. Н. Горбань, В. Л. Дунин-Барковский, А. Н. Кирдин и др. — Новосибирск: Наука. Сибирское предприятие РАН, 1998. — 296 с. ISBN 5020314102 История Термины Нейрокибернетика, Нейроинформатика, Нейрокомпьютеры вошли в научный обиход недавно — в середине 80х годов 20-ого века. Однако электронный и биологический мозг постоянно сравнивались на протяжении всей истории существования вычислительной техники. Знаменитая книга Н. Винера «Кибернетика» (1948)Винер Н., grachev62.(narod.ru)/cybern/contents.htm Кибернетика, или Управление и связь в животном и машине. / Пер. с англ. И. В. Соловьева и Г. Н. Поварова; Под ред. Г. Н. Поварова. — 2-е издание. — М.: Наука, 1983. — 344 с. имеет подзаголовок «Управление и связь в животном и машине». Первыми нейрокомпьютерами были перцептроны Розенблатта Марк-1 (1958) и Тобермори (1964), а также Адалин, разработанный Уидроу (Widrow) и Хоффом (1960) на основе дельта-правила (формулы Уидроу)Королев Л. Н. v-school.(narod.ru)/DSP-NCC/NCC/ncc-1.htm Нейрокомпьютинг, нейросети и нейрокомпьютеры. В настоящее время Адалин (адаптивный сумматор, обучающийся по формуле Уидроу) является стандартным элементом многих систем обработки сигналов и связи.Уидроу Б., Стирнс С., Адаптивная обработка сигналов. – М.: Радио и связь, 1989. - 440 c.Большую роль в развитии нейрокомпьютинга сыграла монография Розенблатта (1958)Rosenblatt, F. The Perceptron: A Probabilistic Model for Information Storage and Organization in the Brain. In, Psychological Review, Vol. 65, No. 6, pp. 386—408, November, 1958. Lancaster, PA and Washington, DC: American Psychological Association, 1958. Розенблатт Ф. Принципы нейродинамики. Перцептроны и теория механизмов мозга — М.: Мир, 1965. Идея нейро-бионики (создания технических средств на нейро-принципах) стала интенсивно реализовываться в начале 1980х гг. Импульсом было следующее противоречие: размеры элементарных деталей компьютеров сравнялись с размерами элементарных «преобразователей информации» в нервной системе, было достигнуто быстродействие отдельных электронных элементов в миллионы раз большее, чем у биологических систем, а эффективность решения задач, особенно связанных задач ориентировки и принятия решений в естественной среде, у живых систем пока недостижимо выше. Другой импульс развитию нейрокомпьютеров дали теоретические разработки 1980х годов по теории нейронных сетей (сети Хопфилда, сети Кохонена, метод обратного распространения ошибки). Основная идея — коннекционизм В отличие от цифровых систем, представляющих собой комбинации процессорных и запоминающих блоков, нейропроцессоры содержат память, распределенную в связях между очень простыми процессорами, которые часто могут быть описаны как формальные нейроны или блоки из однотипных формальных нейронов. Тем самым основная нагрузка на выполнение конкретных функций процессорами ложится на архитектуру системы, детали которой в свою очередь определяются межнейронными связями. Подход, основанный на представлении как памяти данных, так и алгоритмов системой связей (и их весами), называется коннекционизмом. Три основных преимущества нейрокомпьютеров: # Все алгоритмы нейроинформатики высокопараллельны, а это уже залог высокого быстродействия. # Нейросистемы можно легко сделать очень устойчивыми к помехам и разрушениям. # Устойчивые и надежные нейросистемы могут создаваться и из ненадежных элементов, имеющих значительный разброс параметров. Разработчики нейрокомпьютеров стремятся объединить устойчивость, быстродействие и параллелизм АВМ — аналоговых вычислительных машин — с универсальностью современных компьютеров.Горбань А. Н. Нейрокомпьютер, или Аналоговый ренессанс, Мир ПК, 1994, № 10, 126—130. Проблема эффективного параллелизма На роль центральной проблемы, решаемой всей нейроинформатикой и нейрокомпьютингом, А. Горбань''Горбань А.Н., Кто мы, куда мы идем, как путь наш измерить?, Пленарный доклад на открытии конференции ''Нейроинформатика-99, МИФИ, 20 января 1999. Журнальный вариант: Горбань А.Н., Нейроинформатика: кто мы, куда мы идем, как путь наш измерить // Вычислительные технологии. — М.: Машиностроение. — 2000. — № 4. — С. 10-14. = Gorban A.N., Neuroinformatics: What are us, where are we going, how to measure our way? The Lecture at the USA-NIS Neurocomputing Opportunities Workshop, Washington DC, July 1999 (Associated with IJCNN'99) предложил проблему эффективного параллелизма. Давно известно, что производительность компьютера возрастает намного медленнее, чем число процессоров. М. Минский сформулировал гипотезу: производительность параллельной системы растет (примерно) пропорционально логарифму числа процессоров - это намного медленнее, чем линейная функция. Для преодоления этого ограничения применяется следующий подход: для различных классов задач строятся максимально параллельные алгоритмы решения, использующие какую-либо абстрактную архитектуру (парадигму) мелкозернистого параллелизма, а для конкретных параллельных компьютеров создаются средства реализации параллельных процессов заданной абстрактной архитектуры. В результате появляется эффективный аппарат производства параллельных программ. Нейроинформатика поставляет универсальные мелкозернистые параллельные архитектуры для решения различных классов задач. Для конкретных задач строится абстрактная нейросетевая реализация алгоритма решения, которая затем имплементируется на конкретных параллельных вычислительных устройствах. Таким образом нейросети позволяют эффективно использовать параллелизм. Современные нейрокомпьютеры Многолетние усилия многих исследовательских групп привели к тому, что к настоящему моменту накоплено большое число различных «правил обучения» и архитектур нейронных сетей, их аппаратных реализаций и приемов использования нейронных сетей для решения прикладных задач. Эти интеллектуальные изобретения существуют в виде «зоопарка» нейронных сетей. Каждая сеть из зоопарка имеет свою архитектуру, правило обучения и решает конкретный набор задач. В последнее десятилетие прилагаются серьёзные усилия для стандартизации структурных элементов и превращений этого «зоопарка» в «технопарк»[[Миркес, Евгений Моисеевич|''Миркес Е. М.]], pca.(narod.ru)/MirkesNeurocomputer.htm Нейрокомпьютер. Проект стандарта. — Новосибирск: Наука, 1999. — 337 с. ISBN 5-02-031409-9 Другие копии онлайн: http://www.koob.ru/mirkes/neirokomputer, neuroschool.(narod.ru)/books/mirkes/mirkes.html : каждая нейронная сеть из зоопарка реализована на идеальном универсальном нейрокомпьютере, имеющем заданную структуру. Основные правила выделения функциональных компонентов идеального нейрокомпьютера (по Миркесу): # Относительная функциональная обособленность: каждый компонент имеет четкий набор функций. Его взаимодействие с другими компонентами может быть описано в виде небольшого числа запросов. # Возможность взаимозамены различных реализаций любого компонента без изменения других компонентов. Постепенно складывается рынок нейрокомпьютеров. В настоящее время широко распространены различные высокопараллельные нейро-ускорители (сопроцессоры) для различных задач. Моделей универсальных нейрокомпьютеров на рынке мало отчасти потому, что большинство из них реализованы для спецприменений. Примерами нейрокомпьютеров являются нейрокомпьютер Synapse (Siemens, Германия), нейрокомпьютер «Силиконовый мозг» (созданный в США по программе «Электронный мозг», предназначен для обработки аэрокосмических изображений, производительность 80 Пфлоп ( 80 \times 10^{15} операций в секунду, объём равен объёму мозга человека, потребляемая мощность — 20 Вт).Шахнов В., Власов А., Кузнецов А., Нейрокомпьютеры — архитектура и реализация. Часть 1. ChipNews, 2000, N 5; Часть 2. Элементная база нейровычислителей. ChipNews, 2000, N 6; Часть 3.Аппаратная реализация нейровычислителей. ChipNews, 2001, 1. Издаётся специализированный научно-технический журнал «Нейрокомпьютеры: разработка, применение»Журнал «Нейрокомпьютеры: разработка, применение». С технической точки зрения сегодняшние нейрокомпьютеры — это вычислительные системы с параллельными потоками одинаковых команд и множественным потоком данных (MSIMD-архитектура). Это одно из основных направлений развития вычислительных ''систем с массовым параллелизмом. Новый поворот — «влажный продукт» В нейрокомпьютинге постепенно созревает новое направление, основанное на соединении биологических нейронов с электронными элементами. По аналогии с Software (программное обеспечение — «мягкий продукт») и Hardware (электронное аппаратное обеспечение — «твердый продукт»), эти разработки получили наименование Wetware «влажный продукт». В настоящее время уже существует технология соединения биологических нейронов со сверхминиатюрными полевыми транзисторами с помощью нановолокон (Nanowire).Patolsky F., Timko B.P., Yu G., Fang Y., Greytak A.B., Zheng G., and Lieber C.M., Detection, Stimulation, and Inhibition of Neuronal Signals with High-Density Nanowire Transistor Arrays, Science, 25 August 2006, Vol. 313. no. 5790, 1100—1104. В разработках используется современная нанотехнология. В том числе, для создания соединений между нейронами и электронными устройствами используются углеродные нанотрубки. Mazzatenta A., Giugliano M., Campidelli S., Gambazzi L., Businaro L., Markram H., Prato M., and Ballerini L., Interfacing Neurons with Carbon Nanotubes: Electrical Signal Transfer and Synaptic Stimulation in Cultured Brain Circuits, J. Neurosci. 27 (2007), 6931-6936. (Распространено также и другое определение термина «Wetware» — человеческий компонент в системах «человек-компьютер».) Применения 1. Управление в реальном времени , в том числе: * самолетами и ракетами,Применение нейрокомпьютеров в ракетно-космической технике. Сборник статей. Ефимов В. В. (ред). — М.: Радиотехника, 2006. 144 с * технологическими процессами непрерывного производства (в энергетике, металлургии и др.).Галушкин А. И. Применение нейрокомпьютеров в энергетических системах, М.: Научный центр нейрокомпьютеров, 1997. 2. Распознавание образов: * изображений, человеческих лиц, букв и иероглифов, отпечатков пальцев в криминалистике, речи, сигналов радара и сонара, * элементарных частиц и происходящих с ними физических процессов (эксперименты на ускорителях или наблюдение за космическими лучами), * заболеваний по симптомам (в медицине)Россиев Д. А., Медицинская нейроинформатика, В кн.: neuroschool.(narod.ru)/books/neurinf.html Нейроинформатика / А. Н. Горбань, В. Л. Дунин-Барковский, А. Н. Кирдин и др. — Новосибирск: Наука. Сибирское предприятие РАН, 1998. — 296 с., * местностей, где следует искать полезные ископаемые (в геологии, по косвенным признакам), * признаков опасности в системах безопасности 3. Прогнозирование в реальном времени: * погоды, * курса акций (и других финансовых показателей)Галушкин А. И., Применения нейрокомпьютеров в финансовой деятельности., * исхода лечения, * политических событий (результатов выборов, международных отношений и др.)Миркес Е. М.,Логически прозрачные нейронные сети и производство явных знаний из данных, В кн.: Нейроинформатика / А. Н. Горбань, В. Л. Дунин-Барковский, А. Н. Кирдин и др. — Новосибирск: Наука. Сибирское предприятие РАН, 1998. — 296 с ISBN 5020314102, * поведения противника (реального или потенциального) в военном конфликте и в экономической конкуренции, * устойчивости супружеских отношений. 4. Оптимизация — поиск наилучших вариантов: * при конструировании технических устройств,Терехов С. А., Нейросетевые информационные модели сложных инженерных систем, В кн.: neuroschool.(narod.ru)/books/neurinf.html Нейроинформатика / А. Н. Горбань, В. Л. Дунин-Барковский, А. Н. Кирдин и др. — Новосибирск: Наука. Сибирское предприятие РАН, 1998. — 296 с ISBN 5020314102 * при выборе экономической стратегии, * при подборе команды (от сотрудников предприятия до спортсменов и участников полярных экспедиций), * при лечении больного. 5. Обработка сигналов при наличии больших шумов. 6. Протезирование («умные протезы») и усиление естественных функций, в том числе — за счёт прямого подключения нервной системы человека к компьютерам (Нейро-компьютерный интерфейс). 7. ПсиходиагностикаGorban A.N., Rossiyev D.A., Dorrer M.G., MultiNeuron — Neural Networks Simulator For Medical, Physiological, and Psychological Applications, Wcnn’95, Washington, D.C.: World Congress on Neural Networks 1995 International Neural Network Society Annual Meeting : Renaissance Hotel, Washington, D.C., USA, July 17-21, 1995.Dorrer M.G., Gorban A.N., Kopytov A.G., Zenkin V.I., Psychological Intuition of Neural Networks. Proceedings of the 1995 World Congress On Neural Networks, A Volume in the INNS Series of Texts, Monographs, and Proceedings, Vol. 1, 1995, 193—196.Доррер М. Г., Психологическая интуиция искусственных нейронных сетей, Дисс. ... 1998. Другие копии онлайн: http://lib.sibnet.ru/referat/6923 …И многие другие приложения. Примечания Категория:Вычислительная техника *